Turbines submerged in liquid and powered by gas are known and typically have multiple chambers formed around a hub. A gas source located below such a turbine produces gas that rises towards the turbine and penetrates into the chambers to displace liquid therefrom, which produces a buoyant force and torque, which cause the turbine to rotate. However, these turbines and gas sources are often limited in the amount of buoyant force and torque that can be produced.
Therefore, improvements in turbines are desirable.